Him
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: Nero's thoughts on Weiss.  Warnings: Dark, hints of incest. Oneshot.


**AN:** Prize for MarineOrthodox on Deviant art – who wanted something with Nero in. Written with help from ShadowHaloedAngel  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Quite dark, hints of incest  
><strong>Character: <strong>Nero about Weiss

* * *

><p>I was born a monster. A product of a mad scientist's desire for perfection, but not the perfect one. The perfect one was Him, the man that I live to serve, the man that I am in my heart. I am just His shadow, His guardian, there at every moment, ready to fall on another's sword to defend Him, or my own to amuse Him for a moment. Weiss.<p>

He was the only one who showed me kindness, the only one who I could love. As a child, I was treated with fear and cruelty in equal measure. I saw, once, a mother sacrifice herself in a feeble attempt to save her child from His men. But she failed. My own mother didn't even get that, my first breath shattering her weak body, sending her away from this world. This world was not good enough for her.

This world has been a hell since I first arrived. It is a world where I must permanently be bound and tormented, where I am too strong for my creators to handle and so met endlessly with their fear. This world is evil, and my brother is pure. He will be the one to bring cleanness back to the world, to wash away the taint of many years of evil.

I hear Him calling me. I know that to Him I am little more than a tool, to come when called and disappear amongst the shadows when He wishes to be alone. But I am His, and it is a price that I am happy to pay. I would rather be His tool, than be the world to any other creature. I would rather be there for His use, than have command of the world.

I stand, and head over to Him, taking my position at His side, His hand resting on my hip for a moment. Even after our lifetimes together, His touch still makes my pulse begin to soar. Even the slightest contact reminds me that I am His.

He paces before me, laying out His plans, telling me what I must do to make Him great. I listen, and agree, as I always do and always will. I can feel the shadows inside of me, commanding me, and I remember when the feeling of them penetrating beneath my skin used to leave me sick. They do not do that now. The shadows equip me to serve my brother, and for Him all sacrifices are worthwhile.

He finishes his explanation, and waits for my assent, which I give without hesitation. Never have I withheld that from Him, and never will I. His eyes sparkle faintly in amusement and He nods, holding me near for a few seconds.  
>"And what do you want Nero?" He asks, gazing into my eyes. I can see my red gaze reflected in His, and the connection thrills me. The others, those who scorn us, who were never given a chance to be this close to anyone, will never have the faintest idea of what it is like to be connected so primitively, what it is like to have another who controls your very soul.<p>

"You ..." He is teasing me now, his lips twisted into a smile. I would do anything for that smile. I have seen His smile before when his enemies lie dead and dying at His feet, and heard His rewards. He clicks his tongue, as though He is thinking about what I could want, before His eyes light up. "You want to see them suffer. To see the monsters who have abused us for so long die back, and be replaced by purity. You want the shadows to be wiped from this land, and in their place to be my all consuming light."

I nod, feeling the anger coursing through me now. He is the best at unlocking the strength within me, of helping me to remember why this world must burn. With Him nearby there is not the least need for me to speak, He can read me too well.

"Well Brother..." He speaks again, teasing still, and I feel myself shudder. "Why don't you show me what you are capable of?" For a moment I must look confused, so He smirks, placing a hand on my shoulder to guide me. "I am going to send you with some troops to attack our enemies. Bring me back a victory."

I bow, bringing my masked head close to His hand, feeling new power running through me. I was His, and no one was going to be able to stop that. For too long, the world had tried to tear us apart, and now that world was going to burn.


End file.
